


You Are My Creed

by AuroraExecution



Series: Belief [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraExecution/pseuds/AuroraExecution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't believe in anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Creed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion fic to Shrine, sort of like Draco's side of the equation, except the two fics aren't quite about the same subject (though the heavy comparisons with religion are still there).

Draco doesn’t believe in Heaven.  
  
It’s mostly because he isn’t particularly religious. But even if he wanted to, Heaven isn’t for people like him. Heaven is a place for little girls and nice old ladies and kind young men. And he certainly isn’t kind at all.  
  
Draco doesn’t believe in Hell, either.  
  
After spending so many years in constant fear and jittery nervousness, terrified his family would be brutally tortured and killed at any moment, after living with a deranged dark lord and his equally deranged followers in the same house, _his_ house, he can not possibly believe there is anything worse than that.  
  
Draco doesn’t believe in God, or any equivalent being.  
  
Part of it is using magic, and part of it is the fact that he wasn’t raised to, but mostly he doesn’t believe in God because he feels as though people use such deities as a crutch. Like they believe in a god just so they can feel secure about something. He has no need for such a crutch.  
  
The only thing Draco believes in is Harry Potter.  
  
Not like the numerous fans who delude themselves into thinking Harry is a god, and perfect, and can accomplish miracles and do no wrong. But Draco believes that Harry can lead him when he needs it, and let him go when he doesn’t anymore. He believes that, so long as Harry is there, he can stand without a family fortune, or a god, or any other crutch. He believes that Harry will be just as imperfect and human and fragile as anyone, and it makes Draco feel like being that way himself isn’t so weak after all.  
  
So he believes in Harry.  
  
And Harry believes in him.


End file.
